Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 11 - Zapłata (poprawiony)
Rozdział 11 - Zapłata Dwa miesiące wcześniej, letnia rezydencja króla Iberii, Valencia Królowa Mercedes siedziała samotnie na ławce przy ogromnej fontannie. Stąd miała doskonały widok na roztaczające się przed nią pałacowe ogrody, które już w pełni obudziły się do życia po zimowym śnie. Grządki były pełne przepięknych róż, lawendy, oleandrów i lantanów, które na oczach Mercedes zdawały się na gwałt stroić w kolejne odcienie żółci, błękitu i ukochanej przez królową czerwieni, jakby chciały oddać jej pokłon feerią barw i zapachów, oszałamiając każdego, kto tylko ulegnie ich wdziękowi i zanurzy się w labiryncie ogrodów. Żywopłoty trującego ligustru w pośpiechu rozwijały młode, soczyste listki, zapełniając gdzieniegdzie jeszcze gołe gałązki i szybko odbudowując ściany tego pałacu ze snu. Wysoki, rozłożysty, stary cedr, rosnący w samym centrum ogrodu, z godnością kilkudziesięciu przeżytych wiosen, nową powitał jak starą przyjaciółkę i dostojnie kołysząc koroną, roztaczał dookoła swą intensywną zieloność igieł jako dowód jej wszechobecnego rozkwitu. — Witaj, matko! Książę Alexander wyłonił się zza krzewów granatowca, uchylając się z gracją przed ich gałęziami. — Witaj, mój synu — przywitała go z ciepłym uśmiechem, a on uklęknął przed nią i ucałował jej dłoń. — Znowu mnie opuszczacie? — zapytała, starając się ukryć ogarniający ją smutek. — Lasy wokół Valencii są o tej porze roku pełne zwierzyny, ojciec nie może usiedzieć na miejscu — odparł ze zwykłą dla siebie wesołością, siadając obok matki. — Kiedy wpadliśmy na trop cudownej urody jelenia, przysiągł, że nie wróci do Madrytu, dopóki łeb rogacza nie zawiśnie w jego sali trofeów — dodał. Uśmiechnęli się oboje, znając powagę z jaką król Carlos Filip traktował swoją ukochaną pasję. — Wyruszacie o zmierzchu? — Ojciec już się szykuje i popędza służbę tak, że ledwie nadążają z przygotowaniami — zażartował Alexander, lecz spoważniał, gdy doszedł do nich chór podniesionych głosów, wśród których dominował stentorowy bas króla. Chwilę później ujrzeli górującą nad wszystkimi potężną sylwetkę Carlosa Filipa, który wpadł do ogrodów niczym huragan. Alexander i Mercedes poderwali się na jego widok, zaskoczeni, co też mogło tak mocno wzburzyć władcę Iberii. Król Carlos Filip, mężczyzna niesamowitej postury i żelaznych zasad, wzbudzał posłuch samą swoją obecnością, znamionującą siłę i surowość, choć z usposobienia był człowiekiem niezwykle łagodnym. Jego duże, błękitne oczy spoglądały na poddanych z miłością, lecz niewielu z nich miało okazję ujrzeć ich chmurne oblicze, ciskające gromy i przekleństwa. Ci, którzy doświadczyli ich na własnej skórze, jak podążający za nim marszałek i dwaj służący, niosący części garderoby, przemawiali do niego z bezpiecznej odległości, poza zasięgiem jego mocarnych ramion. Król w jednej dłoni trzymał pomięty kawałek pergaminu, a w drugiej dzierżył miecz, który zapewne porwał w przypływie gniewu, jaki musiała wywołać w nim zapisana na pergaminie wiadomość. Został zaskoczony w trakcie przygotowań do polowania, gdyż koszulę miał rozwiązaną i niewpuszczoną w spodnie, a z jego przetykanych gdzieniegdzie siwizną, kasztanowych loków, skapywały krople wody. — Ojcze? — Alexander wystąpił do przodu, chcąc przyjąć na siebie pierwszy impet wzburzenia swojego ojca. Mercedes skłoniła głowę, nie chcąc zdradzić spojrzeniem, że doskonale znała treść listu. — Sverigia chce wojny! — zagrzmiał król Carlos głosem, od którego niemal skuliły się pąki kwiatów. — Zaatakowali naszych handlarzy! — Jak to? — zapytał zaskoczony Alexander, starając się zabrzmieć jak najłagodniej. — Czytaj! — nakazał król, przyciskając do piersi syna pergamin i mieląc pod nosem przekleństwa. Książę wyprostował w dłoniach pomiętą wiadomość i pobieżnie przebiegł wzrokiem po tekście. Im bliżej był końca, tym mocniej jego brwi zbliżały się ku sobie. Oddał pismo matce, a Mercedes przez chwilę dostrzegła w oczach syna te same niebezpieczne iskry, jakie teraz krzesało spojrzenie jej królewskiego małżonka. List został nakreślony pospiesznie i niezbyt wyszukanym językiem średnio zamożnych kupców. Pisali oni, iż w sztokholmskim porcie zostali zaatakowani pod osłoną nocy przez strażników portowych, a ich towary zniszczone. Nie mogąc samemu ubiegać się o sprawiedliwość, napisali do swojego króla prośbę o interwencję, licząc na pomoc jego łaskawego ramienia. A zatem plan Magnusa ziścił się co do joty. — To zamach na godność, honor i powagę Iberii, który nie może pójść im płazem — rzekła stanowczo, oddając pismo marszałkowi, który zanim się zbliżył, uważnie przyjrzał się swojemu władcy, sprawdzając, czy furia już go opuściła. — Nie pójdzie, moja królowo. — Carlos delikatnie ujął w dłonie twarz Mercedes, lecz miłość w jego spojrzeniu zlewała się w jedno z niepohamowaną zaciętością tak mocno, iż miało się wrażenie, że pochodzą z tego samego płomienia. — Chciałem już wyruszać, póki świeci nam dzień, lecz na szczęście przemówiłaś moim własnym językiem, który niestety zdążył już we mnie osłabnąć wśród tych murów. — Król Carlos złożył gorący pocałunek na dłoni żony i niezwłocznie udał się z powrotem do zamku, uzgadniając z marszałkiem treść listu, mającego zmrozić krew w żyłach Karola Gustava Dziesiątego. Służący, którzy gonili Carlosa Filipa aż do ogrodów ze skórzanym kaftanem i pasem, nie mieli innego wyjścia, jak podążyć za nim z nadzieją, że zechce w końcu pozwolić odziać się jak należy. Mercedes obserwowała oddalającego się męża, którego ogniste usposobienie jednocześnie przerażało i bezgranicznie kochało. Nie spodziewała się, że przekonanie go do porzucenia planów okaże się tak proste, nawet przy użyciu słów „godność” i „honor”, które napędzane młynem zaciętości Carlosa, potrafiły namówić go niemal do wszystkiego. Jej wysiłek był żaden, w porównaniu do zasług grafa Stavarssona. Zapłata, zapłata, zapłata... — Czy coś się stało, matko? — zapytał troskliwie Alexander, dostrzegając w chabrowych oczach królowej nieokreślonego pochodzenia cień. Królowa natychmiast wyprostowała się i oszczędnym gestem odgarnęła kosmyk włosów za ucho, jakby tym samym chciała zapewnić, że wszelkie podobne podejrzenia są zupełnym nonsensem. — Jestem tylko zmęczona — odpowiedziała i z uśmiechem pogładziła brzuch. Książę uważnie przyjrzał się matce, szukając na jej twarzy jakichkolwiek niepokojących oznak, ale w tej samej chwili na kamiennej ścieżce pojawił się służący. — Wasza książęca mość, jego wysokość pragnie panicza widzieć. — Sługa skłonił się nisko. — Z pewnością chce ze mną porozmawiać o liście. Zobaczymy się na kolacji, matko — powiedział z uśmiechem Alexander i ponownie, z szacunkiem ucałował dłoń królowej. — Na kolacji — powtórzyła Mercedes patrząc, jak jej syn odchodzi dziarskim, sprężystym krokiem, wesoło gawędząc ze służącym, który usilnie starał się nadążyć za księciem. To był prawdziwy książę — silny, energiczny, charyzmatyczny i przystojny. Znakomity szermierz, honorowy rycerz, wrażliwy mężczyzna. Jej syn, którego będzie chronić za wszelką cenę. Z każdą chwilą utwierdzała w przekonaniu, że co prawda czyni zło, ale zło, które jest konieczne. Nigdy jednak nie była intrygantką. To, co uczyniła kilka lat temu było desperackim posunięciem matczynej miłości idącej ramię w ramię z jej zranioną, kobiecą dumą. Oczywiście, zastanawiała się wielokrotnie, czy rzeczywiście aż tak pragnie odwetu na księciu Rubenie Victorze, by nie liczyć się z jego ceną. Ale graf Stavarsson był wspaniałym mówcą. Potrafił dostrzec najdrobniejsze drzazgi wbite w jej serce, które zadawały ból przy nawet delikatnym poruszeniu — jak król śpiąc, wymawiał imię'' swojej byłej żony, jego ślepe na cały świat spojrzenia, którymi darzył Rubena, wreszcie sama twarz przeklętego księcia, którego za niedługo miała ujrzeć pierwszy raz po tylu latach. Ostatnie jej wspomnienie było zacięte i poważne, ale zbyt niedorosłe, by można byłoby się jej obawiać. Jak bardzo zmienił się od tego czasu? Jak mocno zahartowały go wiejące ze wszystkich stron przeciwne wiatry życia? Powoli zaczynała mieć obsesję, zawsze odrywała myśli od innych zajęć i poganiała je, by skupiały się na kreowaniu jak najbardziej wiarygodnego obrazu twarzy księcia Rubena. Jednak słowa Magnusa, który twierdził, że infant szczerze jej nienawidził, wpadały w nie niczym wilk między owce, rozpraszając je i tworząc obrazy twarzy stworzonej do nienawiści. Jej płomień potrafił spalić wszelkie wątpliwości nawet wtedy, gdy otwarcie zgodziła się na przemoc i śmierć. Stała się milcząca, gdyż dogorywające wyrzuty sumienia dręczyły ją dniem i nocą, rozpaczliwie domagając się wysłuchania, nie mogła spać i schudła, mimo że przez wzgląd na zdrowie dziecka wręcz zmuszała się do jedzenia, które z trudem przechodziło jej przez gardło. Była w tej walce sama, lecz wiedziała, że prowadzi ona ku bezpieczeństwu i szczęściu jej najbliższych, którzy o niczym nie mieli pojęcia. Pragnęła, by tak pozostało, ale gdy myślała o zapłacie za pomoc Magnusa, po jej karku przebiegał zimny dreszcz niepokoju. Nagle wydało jej się, że w płonących zachodem słońca ogrodach ukryte są setki nieprzyjaznych oczu, śledzących każdy jej krok i myśl. Natychmiast otrząsnęła się z tych wyobrażeń i czym prędzej udała się do królewskiej komnaty, by w nocy odzyskać spokój w ramionach ukochanego męża. * Obława zacieśniała koło. Szaleńcze ujadanie ogarów i chartów, czujących posokę rannego jelenia, roznosiło się po całym borze. Wtedy rozległ się krótki dźwięk rogu, dochodzący z samego serca lasu. Król Carlos Filip z uśmiechem triumfu uniósł do ust fantazyjnie skręcony róg, wysadzany klejnotami i macicą perłową, i zadął w niego długo, całą siłą swoich potężnych płuc. — Ruszamy! — rozkazał i natychmiast popędził swojego rosłego siwka prosto w gęstwinę. Książę Alexander z uśmiechem ściągnął wodze i dogonił ojca po kilku sekundach. Słońce przebijało się przez szumiące w górze liście, oświetlając drogę jeźdźcom złotymi refleksami, a delikatny wiatr studził ich rozpalone pogonią twarze. Ziemia dudniła wesoło pod kopytami wierzchowców, które wzniecały dookoła pył i zeschłe liście. Las tętnił życiem, ptaki stadami czmychały na widok króla i jego syna, rude ogony lisów przemykały im w oddali między drzewami, a ukryte w gęstwinie sarny obserwowały ich zaniepokojonymi spojrzeniami. Był to wręcz idealny dzień na udane polowanie. Główny naganiacz znów zadął w róg, tym razem dwukrotnie, a jego dźwięk rozległ się znacznie bliżej niż poprzednio. Jeleń pędził w ich kierunku, uciekając przed psami. Książę Alexander zwolnił do kłusa i ściągnął przewieszony przez plecy łuk, gotowy do dobicia zwierza, gdy tylko wyskoczy zza drzew. Ale król Carlos Filip pędził dalej galopem, pochłonięty pędem i wspomnieniem nieuchwytnego króla jeleni, który zaraz miał wpaść mu w objęcia. Już go widział. Przepiękny, o kasztanowo - płowej sierści, z nogami cienkimi jak brzozowe witki, a równocześnie mocnymi niczym cięciwa łuku, bokami falującymi w niezmordowanym oddechu, szlachetną szyją łabędzia i porożu równie majestatycznym, co rozłożysta korona dębu. Broczył krwią z głębokiej rany na zadzie, którą zadała mu strzała wystrzelona z daleka przez księcia jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem obławy. Carlos widział w jego oczach panikę, lecz wiedział też, że królowie nigdy się nie poddają. Jeleń pędził prosto na niego. Król puścił wodze, sięgnął po łuk, po czym wyćwiczonym ruchem nałożył strzałę ma cięciwę i wymierzył. Czuł, jak brzechwa głaszcze go po brodatym policzku, jak jego wierzchowiec rytmicznie pędzi po soczystej ściółce, jak wiatr tylko czeka by zmylić lecącą strzałę. Wiedział jednak, że nie chybi. Nigdy nie chybiał. I gdy już całe jego ciało było gotowe na triumf, jego koń potknął się o wystający korzeń, upadając na kolana i gwałtownie wysadzając króla z siodła. Władca, zbyt mocno pochłonięty ekstazą polowania, o ułamek sekundy za późno zorientował się co się dzieje i nim zdążył przygotować się na upadek, zderzenie z twardą ziemią wydusiło całe powietrze z jego płuc, a żebra aż zatrzeszczały złowrogo, eksplodując bólem. Siła rozpędu powlokła go za sobą kilka metrów po twardej ziemi. Nie mógł nabrać oddechu, a ciemne plamki przysłoniły mu spojrzenie. Będąc w ogromnym, bolesnym szoku aż zapomniał o jeleniu, który wciąż pędził w jego kierunku. Książę Alexander, zbierając tyle zimnej krwi, ile był w stanie w tak krótkim czasie, wymierzył i strzelił do zwierzęcia, lecz drżące z emocji dłonie sprawiły, że strzała wbiła się w łopatkę zwierzęcia, zamiast trafić w serce. Zaklął głośno wiedząc, że już nie zdąży wypuścić następnej strzały, nim jeleń stratuje jego ojca. — Ricardo, Juan, strzelajcie! — krzyknął w gęstwinę, gdzie kusznicy czuwali w ukryciu z bronią w gotowości. Nim dokończył, bełty wystrzeliły zza drzew niemal w tym samym momencie. Jeden z nich utkwił prosto w piersi jelenia ostatecznie wydzierając z niego życie, a drugi, zmylony przez nagłą zmianę kierunku biegu zwierzęcia, ominął jego tylną kończynę i wbił się prosto w prawe ramię próbującego się podnieść władcy. — Ojcze! — krzyknął gardłowo książę Alexander i rzucił się biegiem do króla, potykając się o korzenie. Król Carlos Filip, rzucony na ziemię siłą rozpędzonego pocisku, już próbował się podnieść. Szok i pulsująca adrenalina sprawiły, że zupełnie zignorował ból, głęboko tkwiący w ciele bełt i plamę krwi rozchodzącą się po rozerwanym rękawie lnianej tuniki. — Ojcze, ostrożnie! Trzeba cię szybko zabrać do medyka! — zawołał Alexander, padając na kolana obok leżącego. — To tylko draśnięcie. Lepiej pomóż mi wstać, synu — odparł pobłażliwie Carlos Filip, po czym wspierając się na księciu zdrowym ramieniem, podniósł się i otrzepał z ziemi. Potężna budowa ciała i wręcz nadludzka wytrzymałość sprawiały, że żadna rana nie była mu straszna, choć gdy emocje trochę opadły, ramię i klatkę piersiową zaczęły targać spazmy rwącego bólu. Mimo iż bełt tkwiący w ranie sam tamował potok krwi, to jednak rubinowa plama nie przestawała rozchodzić się po białym materiale, aż zajęła cały, prawy bok. — Ojcze, koniecznie musimy wracać. — Alexander nie dał się tak łatwo przebłagać. — Silnie krwawisz, to niebezpieczne. Trzeba oczyścić ranę. — Synu, w bitwie o Ceutę zostałem postrzelony dwukrotnie i wytrwałem do końca — zapewnił go król z uśmiechem. — Poza tym, dla takiej zdobyczy, to i tak niewielka cena — dodał, patrząc roziskrzonym wzrokiem na cudownego jelenia, który leżał pokonany u jego stóp z pustymi oczami wpatrującymi się w niebo. Książę Alexander widząc, że nic nie zdziała przeciwko odwiecznej awersji ojca do wszelkich igieł, szwów, opatrunków i bezczynnego leżenia w łóżku, postanowił wyładować emocje na nieuważnych kusznikach. — Który z was to zrobił? — zwrócił się do nich ostro, odruchowo szukając dłonią rękojeści miecza, który jednak został przy siodle. Mężczyźni uklękli, nie mniej przejęci niż książę, a ich spojrzenia wyrażały bezbrzeżne zdumienie jak mogło dojść do tak ogromnej pomyłki. Oboje byli znakomitymi kusznikami, od lat niezawodnie towarzyszyli królowi na polowaniach. Niższy i młodszy z nich, Ricardo, był blady jak trup, bo wiedział, że to Juan zastrzelił jelenia, ale mógł też przysiąc na wszystko, co było mu drogie, że jego bełt nie trafił władcy. — Ja chybiłem, paniczu — przyznał się drżącym głosem, spuszczając wzrok. Spojrzenie księcia potrafiło żywcem spalić każdego, kto go rozgniewał. — Czy zapomniałeś jak się strzela? Albo może oślepiło cię słońce? Strzeliłeś do swojego króla! — pieklił się Alexander, nieświadomie zwijając dłonie w pięści. Nigdy nie potrafił opanować wrodzonego temperamentu. — Za pozwoleniem, wasza miłość, lecz Ricardo nie mógł ze swojej pozycji strzelić do jego wysokości — wtrącił rzeczowo Juan, broniąc swojego młodszego towarzysza. — Ach, tak? To w takim razie do kogo należy bełt z żółto — czarnym pierzyskiem sterczący z ramienia mego ojca? Ricardo dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że pocisk tkwiący w ciele władcy ma charakterystyczne dla używanych przez niego bełtów, dwubarwne pierzysko. Choć było to niemal niemożliwe, pobladł jeszcze bardziej i nie mógł już wykrztusić z siebie ani jednego słowa. — Synu, spokojnie, to był wypadek — przerwał Alexandrowi król. — Ależ ojcze... — Wystarczy, Alexandrze! Jeśli ktoś ich ukarze, to tylko ja — uciął stanowczo władca i wykonał gest nakazujący kusznikom wstać. Książę ukłonił się ojcu sztywno i bez słowa poszedł przyprowadzić jego wierzchowca, który wyszedłszy z zamieszania cały i zdrowy, teraz skubał mech kilka metrów dalej. Ricardo i Juan, choć ręce wciąż im się trzęsły, zajęli się oskórowywaniem jelenia, a król usiadł pod drzewem, by nie męczyć potłuczonego ciała i przycisnął prawą rękę do piersi. Wtem, rana zaczęła go palić żywym ogniem, jakby grot nagle stanął w płomieniach. Rozsunął rozerwane strzępy rękawa i zauważył, że spuchnięta, zakrwawiona skóra przybiera niezdrowy, brudnozielony kolor. Nim jednak zdążył zawołać syna, kontury drzew stały się niewyraźne, odgłosy lasu zmieszały się w jedną, okropną kakofonię, a na czoło wystąpił mu zimny pot. Otworzył usta do krzyku, lecz opuchnięty język stał się twardy jak kamień. Po chwili bezwładnie osunął się na ziemię, a jego nienaturalnie rozszerzone źrenice pokryła mgła nieświadomości. Mężczyzna w czerni, ukryty w bezpiecznej odległości, obserwował uważnie jak przerażony książę Alexander przy pomocy kuszników, wsadza na grzbiet wierzchowca nieprzytomnego króla i wskakuje za nim na siodło, popędzając konia do szaleńczego galopu. Nie spodziewał się, że król Carlos Filip tak długo będzie opierał się truciźnie, lecz wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Naciągnął kaptur głębiej na twarz, przypiął kuszę z powrotem do pasa i zniknął bezszelestnie wśród drzew. Nad lasem przetoczył się potężny grzmot, pełen złowróżebnej mocy i dumy. *** ''Statek królewski Vannmannen, Cieśnina Kaletańska, Morze Białe, obecnie Anna nigdy wcześniej nie widziała na własne oczy syren, lecz czytała o nich w różnych książkach i wiedziała, że posiadają one najcudowniejsze głosy ze wszystkich żyjących stworzeń. Teraz uświadomiła sobie, że jej wyobrażenia nawet w połowie nie oddawały tego, co teraz słyszała. Nie mogła się poruszyć, czuła, że gdyby tylko mogła do końca życia słuchać ich głosu obeszłaby się bez jedzenia, snu, ubrań i wszystkiego, co przyziemne. Byle tylko móc słuchać ich głosu... Coś jednak nie pozwalało jej się do końca zagubić w ich pieśni. Nie była to kusząca, zuchwała serenada wiodąca oczarowanych marynarzy w morskie odmęty, lecz smutna elegia, ściskająca za serce i zmuszająca łzy by płynęły bez opamiętania. Wydobywała z głębi duszy wspomnienia wszystkiego, co zostało utracone i poruszała zmysły zaklętą w niej tajemnicą nieuchronnego przemijania. Gdy zbliżyły się do statku, śpiew nagle ustał, a syreny zaczęły płynąć w milczeniu, otaczając Wodnika jak eskorta i nie bacząc na to, że zmierzają w przeciwnym kierunku. Statek zaczął zwalniać, pomimo wydętych wiatrem żagli. Co jakiś czas, jedna z nich wynurzała przepiękną twarz i spoglądała na obserwujących ją ludzi wzrokiem pełnym bólu i smutku. Pierwszy z otępienia otrząsnął się kapitan Kvist, który przebiegł pomiędzy stojącymi jak słupy soli marynarzami i zadzwonił dzwonkiem, którym zwykle bosman wzywał na posiłki. Długi, natarczywy, nietypowy sygnał ściągnął na pokład pozostałych marynarzy i gwardzistów, a także księdza, który przybiegł z brewiarzem w dłoni, lekarza, gotowego natychmiast przyjść z pomocą w razie gdyby dzwonek oznajmiał, że komuś stała się krzywda, a także samą, zaniepokojoną królową. Na widok Elsy marynarze otrząsnęli się z otępienia, lecz wciąż nikt nie wiedział, co ma robić. Kristoff, gdy spostrzegł co się dzieje, natychmiast podbiegł do Anny, delikatnie odciągnął ją od nadburcia i zasłonił własnym ciałem, w razie gdyby któraś syrena zamierzała zaatakować. — Trzeba zaśpiewać. — Niezgrabny szept admirała Fredriksena nie zwrócił niczyjej uwagi, dopóki kapitan straży nie pobiegł na kasztel dziobowy i nie wychylił się niebezpiecznie nad wodą. — Piękne niewiasty, niebiańskie głosy, cóż tam szepczecie, kogo szukacie? — zaśpiewał donośnie i melodyjnie, znacznie piękniej niż ktokolwiek mógł się spodziewać po tak surowej z natury osobie. Głosy w dole ucichły niczym ucięte nożem i na jedną, ciągnącą się w nieskończoność chwilę zapadła niemal idealna cisza. — Miły dźwięk dobiega z góry, mężczyzna głos ma jak tryton, czy wyratuje nas od zguby, gdy grzmi nad nami żałobny dzwon? — odpowiedział mu we wspólnym języku chór kilku dziewczęcych głosów, słodkich i delikatnych jak dźwięk strumyka, lecz nie mniej smutnych od tych śpiewających poprzednio. — Cóż wam się stało, morskie anioły, cóż straciłyście, gdzie płynęłyście? — Admirał Fredriksen wciąż kontynuował śpiew, a cała załoga przenosiła zdumione spojrzenia to na syreny, to na kapitana straży. — Córki moje zmogła żałość, ludzki panie, okaż litość. Słuchaj głosu mego ludu, ich królowa czeka cudu. Kto przywróci jedno z jej dzieci, które w nocy zabrały sieci? Brat mój, druga połowa mej duszy, zniknął w odmętach, rażony z kuszy. Daj mi panie wejść na pokład, ulżyj morskiej pani, znajdź na me serce nadziei okład, nim pogrążę się w czarnej otchłani. Ten kobiecy głos, milczący do tej pory, uderzył w nawet najbardziej zamknięte w sobie serca i dusze. Niski, pociągający, najdonośniejszy i najcudowniejszy z całego chóru, przesiąknięty był goryczą i tęsknotą, która nawet najstarszych marynarzy doprowadziła do ukradkowych łez współczucia dla pogrążonej w żałobie Królowej Syren. Admirał Fredriksen zwrócił się do Elsy, która zarówno jako kobieta, jak i ktoś, kto również doznał tragicznej straty, potrafiła prawdziwie zrozumieć ból morskiej pani. Zdjęta dreszczem przejęcia, zdołała jedynie skinąć głową. — Nie martw się, pani, zrobimy co w naszej mocy, by udzielić ci rady i wszelkiej pomocy — zapewnił admirał syrenę kojącym głosem. — Refuj żagle! — rozkazał kapitan głośno, by otrząsnąć marynarzy z otępienia i pobiegł do steru orientując się, że nikt za nim nie stoi i okręt zbacza z kursu. Marynarze zaczęli wspinać się po olinowaniu zwinnie jak pająki po sieci i po kilku minutach żagle zostały zwinięte, a statek wytracił całą swoją prędkość. Wtedy bosman rozwinął drabinę sznurkową przymocowaną do lewego nadburcia. Syreny rozstąpiły się, by przepuścić swoją królową i gdy tylko ta dotknęła dłońmi drabinki, zniknęły w głębinie. Bosman już chciał odwrócić skromnie wzrok, lecz nagle na jego oczach rozpoczęła się metamorfoza, od której wprost nie mógł oderwać oczu. Łuski pokrywające całą dolną część ciała syreny zafalowały i zaczęły przesuwać w górę ciała zasłaniając nagi brzuch i piersi, a ogon zamienił się w parę najprawdziwszych, ludzkich nóg. Królowa Syren wspięła się po chwiejnych szczeblach bez najmniejszego zawahania, a gdy tylko jej smukłe, długie palce chwyciły krawędź nadburcia, wszyscy marynarze odruchowo się cofnęli. Gwardziści stanęli w zwartym szyku po obu stronach Elsy, a Kristoff mocno ścisnął drżącą z obawy i ekscytacji dłoń stojącej za nim Anny. Bosman uprzejmie ofiarował syrenie dłoń, którą ta przyjęła z wdzięcznością gdy tylko postawiła bosą stopę na nadburciu i zeszła na pokład. Wśród załogi przeszedł cichy szmer zachwytu, a marynarze zaczęli przeciskać się między sobą, ośmieleni zarówno „ludzkim” wyglądem Królowej Syren jak i przede wszystkim jej urodą, która zdecydowanie nie należała do świata ludzi. Morska pani była bardzo wysoka i smukła, o wdzięcznej talii i kształtach, których mogła pozazdrościć jej każda kobieta. Długie włosy sięgały jej aż za pośladki, a ich barwa sprawiała, że każdy kto je widział, zachodził w głowę, jak syrenie udało się zapleść w nie żywe promienie wschodzącego słońca. Największym cudem okazała się jednak twarz Królowej Syren. Wedle rozmaitych legend, syreny dlatego uważane były za najpiękniejsze stworzenia na świecie, gdyż potrafiły odczytać z umysłu mężczyzny obraz niewiasty, która była dlań ideałem urody i przybierały jej twarz w najdrobniejszych szczegółach, tylko jeszcze tysiąckroć cudowniejszą. Kobiety natomiast widziały w twarzy syreny wizerunek tej, której piękno najbardziej podziwiały lub też którego skrycie zazdrościły. Dlatego też syrena miała w jednym czasie oczy duże i turkusowe, wąskie i miodowe lub przenikliwe i orzechowe, nos poważnie prosty, figlarnie zadarty i okrągły, usta soczyście malinowe, wąskie i koralowe lub blade o tajemniczym wyraźnie. Tym razem jednak wyraźnie Królowa Syren powstrzymywała moc swojej magii, gdyż każdy z marynarzy widział dokładnie identyczną, anielsko piękną twarz, przepełnioną cierpieniem i złudną nadzieją. Wreszcie syrena dostrzegła w tym zamieszaniu królową Elsę, stojącą spokojnie wśród gwardzistów. Ruszyła w jej kierunku, a oniemiała załoga rozstępowała się jakby odpychana tajemniczą siłą. Jej suknia z łusek falowała przy każdym kroku, mieniąc się w ostatnich promieniach zachodzącego słońca wszystkimi odcieniami zieleni, od grynszpanu, przez soczysty malachit i intensywny szmaragd, po niemalże głęboką czerń. — Witaj, Elso, pani Arendelle — powitała ją dźwięcznie i choć już nie śpiewała, jej głos zachował swój nieodparty czar. Następnie skłoniła lekko głowę, a dostojne, władcze rysy i pełne mocy duże, intensywnie złote oczy, nie dawały cienia wątpliwości, że to prawdziwa królowa. — Zdradź mi swoje imię, morska pani, bym i ciebie mogła powitać z należnym szacunkiem — odpowiedziała uprzejmie Elsa, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na to, że twarz syreny co chwila łudząco przypominała ukochane oblicze Idun, gdy zbyt długo pozostawiła na niej swoje spojrzenie. Wtedy syrena otworzyła usta, lecz nie wydobyły się z nich żadne zrozumiałe słowa, jedynie melodyjne dźwięki przypominające radosny śmiech dziecka, szum fal i dzwonienie srebrnych dzwoneczków, przytłumione czarnym kirem smutku. — Tak brzmi moje imię. Lecz ludzie południa, przez wzgląd na barwę mych łusek, zwą mnie Esmeraldą — odparła syrena. — Witaj na moim statku, Esmeraldo, Królowo Syren — przywitała ją oficjalnie Elsa, oddając ukłon. Następnie podeszły do siebie i wedle zwyczaju położyły dłonie na swoich ramionach, by wymienić trzy krótkie pocałunki w policzki, jak zwykle witały się królowe. Elsa obawiała się tego powitania, ale nie mogła zlekceważyć etykiety. Morska pani, choć była najwyższą kobietą jaką spotkała, okazała się jednak najzupełniej ludzka, co dodatkowo pomogło przełamać barierę strachu. — Płynie ze mną również moja siostra Anna, księżniczka Arendelle. — Zwyczaj nakazywał przedstawić wszystkich obecnych wysoko urodzonych, więc Elsa wyciągnęła rękę w stronę siostry, dodając jej odwagi spojrzeniem. Anna wychynęła zza ramienia Kristoffa i z policzkami płonącymi ekscytacją, zbliżyła się do Esmeraldy. Po wymienieniu ukłonów, księżniczka nie mogła już dłużej powstrzymać swojej bezpośredniej natury. — Jak to się dzieje, że tak dużo wiesz o zwyczajach ludzi, pani? — spytała bezpośrednio, ze wzrokiem pełnym ciekawości. — Morze dużo wie — odparła tajemniczo Esmeralda, a delikatny uśmiech na moment rozświetlił jej smutną twarz. — Opowiedz nam, co się wydarzyło — poprosiła Elsa szybko, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując lawinę pytań ze strony Anny. Syrena westchnęła ciężko, a jej wzrok na powrót napełnił się fizycznym bólem. — Ja i moi poddani żyliśmy od dziesiątek lat u wschodnich wybrzeży Iberii w zgodzie z mieszkańcami przybrzeżnych miasteczek, jako jeden z ostatnich pokojowo nastawionych do ludzi syrenich rodów. Jednak niedawno coś się zmieniło, nasza magia osłabła, a wraz z nią i my. Podejrzani ludzie zaczęli kręcić się po morzu i pewnej nocy moja najmłodsza córka zaplątała się w sieci rzucone przez nich znienacka. — Głos Esmeraldy załamał się na samo wspomnienie, a po jej policzkach spłynęły dwie łzy. Królowa Syren zebrała je i zamknęła w dłoni z taką ostrożnością, jak skrywa się drogocenne kamienie. — Mój młodszy brat rzucił się jej na pomoc, lecz mężczyźni na okręcie przestrzelili mu ogon z kuszy i już więcej go nie zobaczyłam. Prawdopodobnie wciągnęli go na pokład, bo wyczułam, że morze za nim płacze. Moi poddani nie byli już tam bezpieczni. Chcieli uciekać na północ, a ja, jako królowa, nie mogłam ich narażać, choć wiedziałam, że wtedy nie odzyskam córki i brata. Wiem jednak, że oboje żyją, a mój brat wrócił do morza. Dlatego w drodze na północ, gdy widzę statek, pytam się jego załogę czy nie słyszała choćby plotki o moim bracie — zakończyła Esmeralda głosem pełnym żałości. — Jak on wygląda? — zapytała Elsa rzeczowym, uspokajającym tonem, mimo iż nie było dużych szans na to, że po drodze napotkali jakiegoś trytona. — Synowie morza rodzą się rzadko i mają oni niezwykłe zdolności. Mój brat potrafi zmienić swój wygląd tak, iż nawet ja niejednokrotnie nie mogę go rozpoznać. Ma delikatne rysy twarzy, jasną cerę, włosy krótkie o barwie identycznej jak moje. Jedynie jego oczy zawsze pozostają niezmienne — odbija się w nich głębia wszystkich mórz świata. Ludzie zwą go El Encantador de los Mares, Zaklinaczem Mórz, gdyż potrafi sprawić, że nawet rozszalałe bałwany są mu bez reszty posłuszne. Elsa powiodła wzrokiem po marynarzach i gwardzistach, lecz wszyscy ze smutkiem kręcili głowami. Esmeralda, widząc to, ciężko westchnęła. Jej i tak wątła nadzieja, po raz kolejny została zgaszona. — Dokąd się udajesz? — zwróciła się do Elsy, po chwili ciężkiego milczenia. — Płynę z misją dyplomatyczną do Valencii — odparła królowa, a syrena na te słowa spojrzała jej głęboko w oczy. Elsa musiała odwrócić wzrok, bo oblicze Esmeraldy zmieniło się gwałtownie w twarz Idun, dokładnie tak samo piękną jak ją zapamiętała i do której jej własna było tak podobne. Pokusa by znów zobaczyć mamę była ogromna, lecz Elsa wiedziała, że sycenie się złudzeniami jedynie rozerwie już zasklepione blizny. Wszystko wyglądało dokładnie jak w jej wspomnieniach, z wyjątkiem oczu. Te nie widziały w niej córki, nic o niej nie wiedziały i nie miały w sobie bezgranicznej miłości. Patrzenie w nie dodatkowo potęgowało ból. To były oczy Esmeraldy i nikogo więcej. — Magia jest niespokojna, myślę, że wiesz to dobrze, Elso z Arendelle. Nie potrafię wyczuć, czy coś ci zagraża, lecz niczyja moc nie jest ostatnimi czasy bezpieczna. Iberia to kraj, gdzie panuje pokój, a ludzie są szczęśliwi. Mimo to, morze, niebo i ziemia również tam wstrzymały oddech. Proszę, byście wszyscy mieli oczy szeroko otwarte — ostatnie zdanie skierowała do całej załogi. Marynarze popatrzyli po sobie z niepokojem, zastanawiając się, czy ich królowej, księżniczce i im wszystkim może coś grozić ze strony Iberyjczyków lub samej, potężnej magii. — Król Iberii obiecał przyjąć nas z szacunkiem i sympatią, więc ze strony jego i jego poddanych nie mamy się czego obawiać. Jeśli chodzi o magię, moja moc jest niespokojna, lecz jestem w stanie ją okiełznać — ogłosiła Elsa, dziwiąc się, że jej głos zabrzmiał tak pewnie, gdy cała trzęsła się wewnątrz. Esmeralda spojrzała na nią nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem, jakby znała całą prawdę. Była jednak pod wrażeniem odwagi tej jakże młodej władczyni, która nie tylko zmagała się z potężną mocą, ale i płynęła z podniesionym czołem do miejsca, gdzie mogło grozić jej niebezpieczeństwo. — Muszę płynąć dalej na północ, nie mogę tracić nadziei, że mój brat gdzieś tam jest — powiedziała syrena, wpatrując się w horyzont tak, jakby za moment miała tam ujrzeć twarz Zaklinacza Mórz. — Proszę, zachowaj moje łzy jako wyraz wdzięczności za wysłuchanie i współczucie. Łzy syreny potrafią wyrwać z objęć śmierci nawet najciężej rannego — zapewniła Esmeralda, sięgając po dłoń Elsy i kładąc na niej dwa niesamowicie gładkie, złote kryształki. Następnie pożegnała się z nią i Anną wedle etykiety. — Który z was powitał nas tak pięknym śpiewem? — zapytała, zwracając się do mężczyzn. Admirał Fredriksen, stojący po prawej ręce królowej, wystąpił do przodu i ukłonił się nisko. Esmeralda podeszła do niego z uśmiechem i stanęła z nim twarzą w twarz. Niemal dorównywała mu wzrostem. — Jeszcze nikt na żadnym okręcie, które minęłyśmy w drodze, nie zwrócił się do nas w tak ukochany przez mój lud sposób. Jak masz na imię? — zapytała z ciekawością. — Björn Fredriksen, pani. Słyszałem, że syreny lubią, gdy się do nich śpiewa i tylko wtedy są chętne odpowiedzieć — odparł skromnie admirał, lecz za wszelką cenę unikał wzroku Esmeraldy, mrużąc powieki. — Widzę, że gdy przybieram twarz, którą widzę w twoich oczach, sprawiam ból twemu sercu — zauważyła Królowa Syren. — Nie chcę byś przeklinał mnie gdy wrócę do morza, więc pozwól mi to wynagrodzić, jak i również podziękować za przyjemność, którą sprawiłeś memu ludowi w tak ciężkich chwilach. Esmeralda zamknęła oczy i zaczęła śpiewać w tym samym, nieznanym języku, w jakim zdradziła swoje prawdziwe imię. Gdy skończyła, ujęła twarz admirała w swoje smukłe dłonie i pocałowała go, krótko i delikatnie, ku ogromnemu zaskoczeniu całej załogi i przede wszystkim samego admirała. — To jest mój dar dla ciebie, Björn. Odkryjesz go, gdy przyjdzie pora — powiedziała tajemniczo, uśmiechając się serdecznie do kompletnie zaskoczonego Fredriksena. Gdy podeszła do nadburcia, jeszcze raz ukłoniła się Elsie, po czym zwinnie wyskoczyła za burtę i z cichym pluskiem zniknęła w głębinie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach